Breakout
|fgcolor= |prev=Welcome to the Jungle |conc=Ghost of a Chance |next= |image=Breakout SC2-WoL Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |result=Spectres liberated from prison |place=New Folsom, New Folsom Prison |side1= Raynor's Raiders New Folsom Prisoners |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Gabriel Tosh |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Raynor's Raiders 1 spectre Released prisoners |forces2=New Folsom Prison Security |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Gabriel Tosh |reqmissnum=13 missions total, or 2 missions after Welcome to the Jungle |altmission=''Ghost of a Chance'' |goal=*Break open the New Folsom Prison *Tosh must survive |optgoal=*Kill the guards at Cell Block A *Kill the guards at Call Block B |heroes=Gabriel Tosh |reward=125,000 credits |newchar=Nova Terra |newunit=Spectres |newtech= }} Breakout is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is an alternate to Ghost of a Chance and is the A canon branch.(July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Behind the Scenes bonus DVD (in English). History Background New Folsom Prison was a notorious facility used to hold prisoners too valuable or popular to liquidate. The Terran Dominion inherited the prison from the Terran Confederacy and continued to hold political opponents and other critics there.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Mission Briefing As the Hyperion approached New Folsom, Gabriel Tosh slipped away early while a heavily encrypted transmission was picked up by Matt Horner. It was Nova, whom Jim Raynor recognized as a Dominion ghost. Nova told him that Tosh was lying, while Tosh (who was still in communication) claimed that Nova "just couldn't handle it". Nova went on to claim that any ghost that became a spectre went on a psychotic killing spree, and Tosh or any freed spectre would do the same thing. Tosh, meanwhile, tried to convince Raynor to cooperate with him, so he could use the spectres against the Dominion. Although Raynor was disappointed that Tosh had not told him his real plans from the start, he was still willing to trust Tosh over a Dominion agent, and the Raiders decided to free the prisoners of New Folsom. Nova tipped off the prison, which enhanced its security.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. The Jailbreak Tosh used his abilities to sneak into the prison to kill the guards and liberate the prisoners, all the while Raynor's Raiders distracted them with a frontal assault. In the confusion, the Raiders secured some nuclear warheads that Tosh used to destroy the guard's forces. A Better Tomorrow Matt Horner saw the freeing of the dissidents as another step toward securing an equitable future for all terrans. However, Gabriel Tosh thought it foolish to have such lofty goals; tyranny could only be succeeded by tyranny, and one could only fight the present enemy. Jim Raynor believed Horner's future would come, but opined that those in the struggle purely for their hatred of Mengsk and Dominion would have no place in it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. After Mission :Main article: campaign quotations Aftermath Though they helped with their release, the Raiders were generally distrustful of the spectres. Doctor Ariel Hanson research suggested that, contrary to Nova's claims, the spectres were not monsters.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Walkthrough The mission has as an -like format with two teams, Raynor's Raiders and the Dominion. The only controllable unit is the Raider's hero, Tosh. Both sides regularly spawn non-controllable units which automatically attack across the map toward the opposing base. The Raiders' attack needs Tosh's help to break through Dominion defenses. On Brutal difficulty, the Dominion's units will overpower the Raiders without Tosh's intervention. Tosh is permanently cloaked and has three abilities. Psi shield provides a plasma shield-like barrier that absorbs damage until it runs out of HP or time runs out. Mind Blast inflicts damage and stuns enemy units in a small area of effect. Consumption allows Tosh to regain energy by damaging an allied unit, draining half their HP to instantly recovery two points of energy for each point of life drained. Allied medics also heal Tosh. Destroying detectors (missile turrets, ravens) is a high priority. The range of detectors is marked as a circle when Tosh is close by. Kite enemy units that cannot be destroyed from standing outside the circle. The first areas introduce Tosh's abilities. At the first bunkers, use the high ground to the west to destroy the western bunker and first. Destroy the eastern bunker and missile turret with allied units. North through the fence is an enemy outpost with a factory, missile turret, and hellions. Once cleared, an allied outpost with bunkers and barracks will be built here. On higher difficulties, at least on Brutal, no bunkers will be placed at all. Continuing south-west a ghost will use EMP to temporarily reveal Tosh. On higher difficulties, enemy units may be close enough to attack. Use the parallel path to the south to get behind the next fortified roadblock; destroy the siege tanks in the rear then the bunkers and missile turret in front. The first cell block is north-west of the roadblock; watch for the enemy siege tank in the eastern corner. Clearing the cellblock adds diamondbacks to allied spawns. South of the roadblock is the next enemy outpost. A patrolling raven may be present. Reduce the entrance defenses from the western high-ground to soften the defenses, and then push through and destroy the outpost with allied help. Another allied outpost with bunkers and barracks will be set up. The second cell block is west of the second outpost, and has a patrolling raven; the south and east corners are detection blind spots. Clearing the cell block adds siege tanks to friendly spawns. Approaching the enemy base's gate to the north unlocks nukes. The number of nukes depends on the difficulty. Use one nuke to clear the defenses in front of the gate, a second on the thors inside, and a third to clear the defenses atop the ramp further on. There is high ground to the north and south of the base. Destroy all enemy structures to complete the mission. Achievements Notes *This mission is considered A canon by Blizzard, and thus is the canonical mission path.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions